


Relaxation

by SansyFresh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Massage, Nightmares, No Smut, Stress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:59:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7817008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lust is stuck in Undertale, along with the Underfell brothers. One night Red can't sleep for his night terrors, so Lust decides to lend a helping hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Too Cute

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy ^^

Lust paced the living room, a bored, almost emotionless look on his face. He usually didn’t sleep at night, choosing instead to use the day time where it was safer to close one’s eyes. Monsters in his timeline weren’t exactly all that controlling of their own impulses, and Sans had no desire to be fucked in the middle of the night when he couldn’t see shit.

What had him pacing, instead of kicking back on the couch, was the fact that for nearly a week he had been stuck in the Undertale universe, along with the brothers from Fell. Why in the world Sans was taken alone from his own timeline, he wasn’t sure. Not like Papyrus really needed him, but he couldn’t help but worry.

“Could ya calm down a little?” Red growled from the couch, the only other skeleton to be awake this time of night. Honestly it surprised him; he had seen the direct consequences of when the edgy Sans didn’t get enough sleep. Sans stopped pacing, his hands on his hips as he stared down at Red. Red growled up at him, craning his neck in order to see the T.V. Sans grumbled under his breath before he moved to the side, still glaring at his angry alternate.

“Why are you even up right now?” Sans asked, a little bite to his voice. Red scowled up at him, before turning back to the T.V.

“Can’t sleep.” Sans was surprised he had gotten an answer. So surprised he stood there for a minute, taking the time to really study his counterpart. Red had dark bags under his eyes and his brow was creased, the look in his eyes more worn than angry. Sans gaped for a moment when it hit him. Most Sans of other timelines had to deal with resets and losing their brothers, something Sans himself would never understand. Because of this, they often had night terrors, which were hard to bring them back down from. Sans himself, while he had only been here a week, had witnessed the aftermath of Blue, or Classic Sans, having a night terror, and it seemed horrifying, if not exhausting.

“Nightmares?” Sans asked quietly, nothing more than a sad sympathy to his voice. Red growled, refusing to look up at him, but nodded. Sans sighed, crossing his arms. The skeletons here were not really comfortable with stress-sex, so that wasn’t a viable option. Good thing Sans knew other methods. Smiling gently, Sans strode confidently to Red. He picked up the slightly smaller skeleton, tapping his spine just between the cervical and thoracic vertebrae, making his entire body relax within a blink. Red, understandably, freaked the fuck out, opening his mouth to scream when Sans blipped them to the shed beside the house. 

Sniffing in derision at the bare, dusty concrete and old plaster walls, Sans placed Red gently on the floor, making him as comfortable as possible before he blipped back to the house, grabbing pillows and blankets from the couch. He paused, trying to determine if he could hear Red’s screams. When nothing but silence greeted him, he smiled, blipping back to the shed. Red was crying, his bones quaking and rattling as he screamed for help. Sans frowned, quickly making a pallet before placing Red on it and covering him up gently.

“I’m not going to hurt you, Red. I just want to help you relax.” Sans said consolingly, sitting at his alternate’s side, gently petting his skull. Red growled at him, trembling.

“F-fuck you! I-I don’t want this!” Red sobbed, closing his eyes in fear. Sans sighed, not for the first time wishing that the others would try to remember that he wasn’t just a sex machine.

“Red, I am not going to do anything remotely painful or sexual to you. I wouldn’t do that without your consent anyways. I am only going to help you go to sleep. Okay?” Sans let calming pulses flow from his soul to Red’s, trying to show him that his intentions were exactly as he had said. Red stared up at him, looking him dead in the eye. Sans stared back, smiling consolingly. After a moment Red sighed, then nodded. Sans chuckled before sitting up, frowning a little as the other closed his eyes, still trembling a little.

“I’m going to take off your jacket and shirt.” Sans said calmly, carefully removing the items of clothing before folding them neatly and placing them to the side. Red was shaking in earnest again, and Sans sighed. Thinking a moment about how he wanted to start, Sans smiled, remembering how he had helped Papyrus relax after a long day of sewing with Undyne. Taking Red’s right hand, his gently tugged at each distal phalange until they let off a satisfying pop. Then he moved to his intermediate and proximal phalanges, repeating the process until every single joint had been relaxed. He moved on to his metacarpals for a moment, rubbing the bones firmly to ease the tension in Red’s joint magic. He ended with the carpals, massaging every line and joint between the bones, until they too popped loudly. He looked up to make sure none of this had hurt Red in any way, but was pleased to see that he had stopped shaking, instead staring as intently as he could at what Sans was doing, a look of vague concentration on his face.

After letting the hand he had loosened up rest in his own for a moment, he was pleased with the limp reaction and set in gently on top of Red’s chest, moving to his other side. He repeated the process with Red’s other hand, then removed Red’s sneakers before de-stressing his feet in the same manner. Red had fully relaxed by now, eyes half open as he still stared down at Sans’ hands, his head propped up slightly on his pillow. Sans moved each foot around a little, stretching out the ankles, before nodding his satisfaction. Now he moved up to Red’s chest, which was bare other than the blanket that covered him from his false ribs down. Red stayed calm, but his eyes widened, wondering what Sans was going to do. Sans studied his ribs and spine for a moment before nodding to himself, looking up to Red’s eyes.

“I’m going to do something to your front, and then I will do the same to your back. Let me know if at any point it becomes painful.” Red’s eyes widened and he opened his mouth to protest when Sans’ hands lighted on his sternum, pressing down slightly as he followed each joining bone down his ribs, a slight pressure staying wherever he touched, until his entire front was covered in magic. It took Red a moment to realize the magic was his own, the normally invisible, intangible force that kept his bones together now lit up and semi-solid. Sans smiled gently to him before pressing firmly on certain points in the magic, paying close attention to how Red reacted. Red was staring up at the ceiling now, huffing lightly every time Sans touched a slightly tense spot. Sans kept at it, pausing when Red whined, pulling the tension out of his magic and popping his bones where they joined. 

“I’m going to turn you over now, okay?” Sans asked quietly, his hands on Red’s shoulders. Red’s eyes had since closed, allowing him to focus on the peace that came with every single one of his ribs being popped into place. He nodded, opening one eye so that Sans could see he hadn’t fallen asleep. Sans nodded, letting Red relax once more before firmly gripping his shoulders, lifting him up and setting him on his side. Looping his hand under Red’s ribs he lifted him again, this time settling Red on his chest, his arms resting up by his head. Sans rubbed his back for a moment, letting him get used to the position before getting to work. 

The spine was much more difficult to deal with, as it was harder to avoid pain on. Sans started with where Red’s ribs attached, gently tugging on each. Finally he started high up, where Red’s skull joined his vertebrae, massaging the magic there and shifting each, putting them firmly where they should be. He moved down the other’s spine, stopping only when he came across a few particular pieces that needed a little more force to be shifted, letting Red get past the deep, burning pain. 

Once Sans was done Red was completely relaxed, every single bone in place, each of his joints loosened, and his body completely limp. Sans turned him back over carefully, grinning a large smile at the look of pure content on Red’s face.

“So how was that, McEdgeLord?” Sans asked coyly, looking into Red’s eyes. Red chuckled a little, raising his arm to slap slowly at Sans’ face.

“Don’ call me that. And it was perfect. Thank you.” Sans nodded, lighting a very small skeleton kiss on the other’s head, sitting him up before pulling his shirt and jacket back on gently. Red yawned adorably, but Sans could see he’d have to do one more thing before the other could go to sleep. Picking Red up with the blankets wrapped around him, Sans blipped back to the living room and placed him back on the couch, wrapping him up so he couldn’t accidentally kick the blankets off before he awoke again.

“Go to sleep, Red. You’re safe here.” Sans whispered, clanking Red once more before sitting beside him on the floor, his back to the couch. Red mumbled something before clanking the back of Sans’ head, Sans refraining from looking until his alternate had started snoring lightly. He smiled, caressing the scarred skeleton’s face. Red was too cute.


	2. Welp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!!

Sans expected to be awoken by either Papyrus telling him it was time for breakfast or Red yelling at him to get out of the way so he could get off the couch. What he was not expecting was a sudden tight pressure around his throat, lifting him off the floor and throwing him into the wall. Sans gasped in pain, struggling to stand when a vicious kick to his ribs made him cry out. He opened his watering eyes and found Fell, his eyes glowing in fury, as he reared back and kicked Sans again, this time at his throat. Now Sans screamed, alerting Papyrus and Blue from their sleep upstairs.

“WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING, FELL?!” Papyrus exclaimed, quickly jumping from the banister to between the two skeletons, Sans clutching his throat in pain.

“HE RAPED MY BROTHER! I’M JUST MAKING SURE HE GET’S WHAT HE DESERVES!” Fell nearly screamed in Papyrus’ face before shoving him aside. Sans shrieked as Fell kicked him again, sobbing fully. Blue, his eyelights gone, picked Fell up with his magic, restraining him in the air.

“LET ME GO!” Fell growled, trying his hardest to strike out at the quivering skeleton on the floor. Sans had huddled up into a ball, his sobs loud and unquenchable. Blue gave a pointed look at Papyrus, who was about to help his alternate off the floor.

“What proof do you have that Lust raped Red?” Fell growled.

“HE HAS HIS MAGIC ALL OVER HIM AND I THOUGHT I HEARD A SCREAM LAST NIGHT.” Sans frowned.

“Did you even ask Red what happened?” Now Sans spoke up, his voice hoarse.

“I didn’t r-rape him…I just helped h-him go to sleep…we didn’t have sex.” Fell snarled, breaking through Blue’s magic and pounced on the other, holding him down by his throat. It took both Blue and Papyrus to get Fell off, and Sans was crying again.

“I DON’T BELIEVE YOU, YOU DIRTY SLUT! YOU’RE A WHORE, AN ABOMINATION! ALL YOU DO IN YOUR PITIFUL UNIVERSE IS HAVE SEX!” The words bit at Sans’ soul. His tears increased, making it hard for him to see as he picked himself up, glaring at Fell.

“YOU THINK I DON’T KNOW THAT?! THAT I’M USELESS, A NOBODY, UTTERLY FILTHY COMPARED TO YOU GUYS?!” he yelled, taking the others aback. His loud tirade woke up Red, who, because he was actually relaxed enough to go into a deep sleep, didn’t hear the earlier commotions.

“Waz goin’ on, Boss?” he mumbled, sitting up and stopping in his tracks as he saw Sans standing there, holding his ribs and crying. 

“Lust, what the hell?” Sans snapped his gaze over and broke down, falling to his knees. Before Red could get off the couch he was gone. Red stood and stared where Lust had once been, a slight singe mark on the floor from his volatile blip. Breathing heavily, he turned to the other three, his voice deep an only one eyelight flaring in his hellish magic.

“What the HELL did you do?!” Blue and Papyrus backed away, finally letting go of Fell, who looked shocked.

“BROTHER, WHY ARE YOU DEFENDING HIM? HE HURT YOU!” Red tilted his head before feeling the slight tingle of the other’s magic still on his body and put two and two together. He growled, walking up to his brother and pulling him down to look him in the face.

“He didn’t rape me, you idiot. Now, I don’t know what all you did over something that didn’t even happen, but if all I can find of Lust is a pile of dust you better not be here when I get home.” With that Red blipped, leaving a very frightened Fell with a very terrified pair of brothers.


	3. Echo Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some angsty fluff ^^ (and just a tad bit of love >:3 ) Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Also, since this is less in Lust's POV and more of a combined with Red, Sans is referred to as Lust.

Red ran through Snowdin, trying to think where Lust would have gone. He was still a Sans after all. He tried Grillby’s first, but it was closed and Grillby shook his head when Red asked. He ran to the sentry post next, his worry rising as he ran, skyrocketing when it proved empty. He tried the Door next, his anxiety making his hands shake. Then it hit him. Why would he stay in Snowdin if someone made him upset? Red chuckled lowly, mostly out of nervousness, before blipping to Waterfall.

“I’m useless..weak…useless…weak….” Red cringed at the echo flower’s message, repeating the sad, broken tone of the skeleton he had grown to become fond of. He didn’t know exactly how he felt, but the fact that the extremely sensual skeleton cared about him in a different way than he expected pulled at his soul. If his bone-headed brother had pushed Lust to do the unimaginable, Red was gonna have more than a few words with him.

“Why am I such a piece of trash?” Red snapped his head towards the sudden voice, not loud by any means, but loud enough that Red could tell it wasn’t just an echo. There, among the blue field of flowers that replayed his sobs, was Lust. He was huddled in on himself, shaking and obviously weeping. Red growled a little as he walked over, startling Lust into standing to his feet. When Lust saw it was Red he sat back down, sobbing all the harder.

“I-I’m s-s-sorry, I thought y-y-you were your b-brother…” Lust finally gasped out, his eyes scrunched shut as he bawled into his knees. Red huffed, sitting behind him and pulling him into his lap, holding him tightly as he shushed him.

“You didn’t do anything wrong, Lust. Now, I’m only gonna say this once. If I ever hear you calling yourself trash again we’re gonna have a talk, am I clear?” Lust trembled at Red’s low tone, but nodded, letting Red rub his spine comfortingly, as the slightly smaller Sans cried himself out. It took a little while, but soon Lust had calmed down, hiccuping a little. Red smiled, hugging him tightly before setting him down in front of him so he could look him in the eye.

“Now, do you wanna tell me what happened?” Lust looked away, but looked back when Red tapped his knee.

“I don’t want you to be mad…” Lust whispered, knowing that if Red knew what his brother had done he’d probably storm back to the house. Which was confusing. Why would he do that for Lust in the first place? Maybe Lust was overthinking things. Red frowned.

“Lust, you may not believe this, but I happen to care about you. I don’t know when that happened, but trust isn’t something I give many people, and you have it. Now, will you trust me and tell me what happened? I don’t want you to get hurt.” Lust studied Red’s face for a moment before sighing and holding his arms to his chest.

“I...after you went to sleep I stayed where I was. I thought if you knew you were safe you’d sleep better. Fell…”Lust paused for a second, taking a deep breath before continuing. “Fell picked me up by the neck and threw me into the wall. He kicked my ribs a few times, and kicked my neck. I’m pretty sure he was gonna dust me.” As Lust spoke he got progressively quieter, until he was only whispering. Red was scowling at the look of pure fear in Lust’s eyes as he spoke. If his brother had really thought that Lust raped him, Red had no doubts that Fell would have dusted him. Tears entered Lust’s eyes again when he was done and Red picked him back up, blipping him to the house. Holding him carefully, Red kicked the door open and walked straight into the kitchen, ignoring the looks of horror from his brother and Blue. He set Lust on the table and looked up to Papyrus, who had come in the kitchen immediately to help.

“DOES HE NEED MEDICAL TREATMENT?” Papyrus asked quickly, grabbing the first aid kit when Red nodded. Red helped Lust get him jacket off so they could wrap his cracked ribs up, and watched in fascination as Papyrus used a tad bit of healing magic on Lust’s cervical vertebrae. When he was done Red put his own jacket on Lust, zipping it up before carrying him upstairs and laying him down.

“You rest for a bit, okay? We’ll go get some Grillby’s or some shit later.” Lust just nodded, a bit numb from the healing magic. Red smiled down at him for a moment before leaving the room and stomping down the stairs. Fell was still sitting on the couch, not daring to look at his brother. Red walked directly in front of him and stood there for a moment, his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. Papyrus and Blue left to the kitchen, deciding it wasn’t in their best interest to be in the same room as the Fell brothers.

“So he told me what you did.” Red growled. Fell flinched, sinking into the couch a little more. Red stared him down a few more moments before sighing and sitting beside him, making his little brother look him in the face.

“I understand why, Pap. I really do. Just, make sure you know for sure before acting next time, okay?” Red tried to put on an aura that showed he wasn’t still upset, and Fell accepted it, hugging him tightly.

“I really am sorry, brother. I just… I saw his magic on you and I…” Red nodded, pulling away.

“I would have done the same thing, Paps. I wouldn’t ever let anything like that happen to you, and I know you’d do the same for me. But you need to make sure you apologize later. He was pretty damn scared that you were going to dust him for something he didn’t do.” Fell flinched again. He had a very proud and protective nature, and did not like hurting those that had done nothing to deserve it. And if his older brother cared for this other version of himself, Fell would have to make sure he knew he was in no danger from him. The thought put a smirk on Fell’s face.

“So, brother, you like him, do you?” Fell laughed as Red’s face heated up, his older brother looking away quickly.

“So what if I do?” Red muttered, which set Fell off again. Red growled at him and stomped to the kitchen. Fell watched him leave and smiled. It was good to see his brother all flustered. Much better than murderously rage-y. With that thought to cheer him up, Fell joined the others in the kitchen, already planning all the ways he could tease his brother.


	4. I'll Protect You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnd that took way longer to finish than it should have >_> I'm sorry, guys TnT Enjoy!!

Red and Lust sat at the counter to Grillby’s, both of them making snarky comments to the other and pretending to bicker between swigs of condiment and mouthfuls of fries. They had already been there for a few hours when Grillby walked over, slight exasperation showing in the way his flame sputtered slightly.

“Red, I have to close soon.” Red looked up, fairly buzzed by this point, before smiling widely and nodding.

“Sure thing, Grillbz. Me an’ Lust’ll be outa yer hair soon.” A goofy smile on his face, Red hopped down from his stool and picked Lust up, the other Sans almost asleep. Giving the fiery bartender a sloppy salute, Red shuffled out of the bar, leaving Grillby to silently chuckle at their antics. Sanses really were something else.

~.~

“P-put me down, Red, I can walk mah-self.” Lust wiggled in Red’s hold, huffing as Red giggled at him, only slightly loosening his hold once they were standing in front of the house. After Red messed with the handle for a moment, his inebriated mind making it difficult to really see where to put the key, he remembered his could teleport. With a low chuckle and a flash of ruby light, Red and Lust found themselves in Red’s bedroom, on the mattress. 

“Welp, I’m tired. I think I’m going ta sleep…” Red mumbled, his face in one of his pillows. Lust laughed and snuggled into his chest, his drunk mind not caring what the others would think if they found them like this. It wasn’t long before they were both asleep.

~.~

Red awoke some hours later, a migraine settling deep in his skull. He grunted and tried to sit up, but froze when bony arms wrapped around him tighter, a small whimper coming from the skeleton beside him. Red blinked down at Lust for a moment, a bit confused, until Lust let out a small cry of fear and began sobbing in his sleep.

“Hey, wake up, it’s only a dream…” Red began to shake him a little, trying to get him out of the nightmare he was having. He was a bit confused; Lust had never gone through a genocide run, why would he be having a night terror? Then it clicked, and Red shook Lust even harder.

“Lust, c’mon kid, you gotta wake up, I’m fine, you’re fine, we’re safe, c’mon…” Red was sitting fully up now as Lust’s small cries of fear turned into screams of agony, until his eye sockets finally popped open and purple magic flashed from his left eye like fire. Red leaned back, but kept his hold around Lust as the other continued to heave for breath and sob, finally breaking down in his arms.

“I-I’m sorry, I d-didn’t mean to w-wake you up…” Lust mumbled into his shirt, still lightly sobbing, though he was no longer trembling. Red began rubbing soothing circles in his scapula, frowning lightly.

“Ya don’t need ta apologize. What was it about?” Red felt Lust tense up and held him closer.

“You…you died…and your brother thought it was me…and…” Lust choked up once again, unable to continue, but Red could guess from his screams what else had happened. He felt a little rise of rage in his soul at his brother making him scared this way, but he calmed himself, reminding himself that he wouldn’t have done any different. So he consoled Lust, murmuring to him quietly, calming him down until he was once again asleep. Red smiled down at the calm blush Lust’s ace had adopted from his sobbing, honestly finding it adorable. He caressed the other’s face for a moment, before leaning down slightly to give him a small skeleton kiss to the skull.

“Don’t worry, Sans. I’ll protect you.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Happier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9096439) by [CrushingOnSans (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CrushingOnSans)




End file.
